Four Years On: Who is it?
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: A fourteen year old Negi wants to ask a certain girl to the graduation dance and everyone wants to know who it is. T for safety NegixNodoka like all the others, third in series but you don't have to read them to understand it. Class 3-A's now 18


-1**Four Years On: Who is it?**

_The title gives it away, the girls haven't given up on finding out who Negi's girlfriend is and it's the week before the graduation Party, they all want to know who he's taking. NegixNodoka. Once more apologising for any ooc-ness_

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, unless you're re-reading it, in which case the plot line is mine

Okay for the record, there are four people who now know:

Konoka

Setsuna

Haruna

Yue

And the girls intent on finding out:

Ayaka

Makie

Fuka

Fumika

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Graduation Party's next week" it was the talk of the class

"what are you wearing"

"will I need a bag do you think?"

"What are you doing with your hair"

"Has he asked you yet?" Haruna Saotome asked her friend

"what was that Paru-san?"

"Oh nothing Incho, I was just talking to Nodoka"

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Miyazaki-san, what was she asking you about?" Nodoka blushed

"It doesn't matter, really"

"It does or you wouldn't be blushing" Thankfully a distraction arrived, in the form of Asuna, Konoka and Negi

"What are you all talking about?" Konoka asked noticing the huddle of girls

"The party next week"

"Again?"

"Aww, does Baka red not like parties?"

"I think making a fuss out of it is stupid"

"Yeah right, you're just upset because Takahata-Sensei never asked you to go with him"

"Shut it Blondie!"

"Girls settle down" The class fell silent as Negi stepped between the two girls "Class is about to begin anyway, let's not have any fighting" The class returned to their normal seats

"So Sensei, are you planning on asking anyone to the party?" Haruna asked a glint in her eye

"Maybe, I guess you'll just have to wait and see" he answered with a wink. The bell rang "right now…"

The lesson passed without much more event and the bell rang, the girls filed out slowly, each hoping to be asked by Negi to join him, in the end he had to shoo them all away as he left. He knew exactly who he was going with. He walked towards where he hoped she'd be, fully aware he was being followed by several of the girls. He entered the room and a glance told him she wasn't there, it was confirmed when a deadpan voice behind him said "She said she'd be outside and that you'd know where she was if you wanted to talk to her"

"Arigato" He said to the girl behind him before turning and leaving. The four girls following him had hidden around the corner and almost missed him leaving

"So it's one of three options I guess" Ayaka peered through the window "make that one of two, she does not look like she was just asked to the dance"

"Maybe he was looking for something else in there?"

"Yeah right, you saw that wink in class"

"You think it's Haruna-san?"

"Could be, oh crap he's gone, quick" they set off after him

"There he is" Said Makie pointing out the window to where he was walking across the grounds

"Can you see anyone else?" Fuka asked trying to get a better look

"Nope, oh wait, he disappeared into the trees"

"Quick, after him!" they ran out of the front door and across the main plaza toward the trees where Negi had disappeared, They hid behind trees watching as he stood alone in a clearing, another figure appeared, her face hidden by the shadow of the trees, they could make out a Mahora uniform.

"Negi" was all that could be heard, speaking softly as she addressed him. The other four girls frowned

"Who is that?" Makie asked squinting

"And what's with the informality?"

"Shut up, we can't hear what they're saying" Negi had joined the girl at the edge of the clearing.

"It's like they know we're here"

"shh"

"Are you up for it?"

"of course I am, I wouldn't miss this chance" A silence, even from behind and with the shadow they could tell they were kissing. Ayaka went to move forward but was stopped by the other three girls.

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know but that's my Negi-sensei's lips she's violating" Ayaka was fast becoming frustrated

"Shh, they're talking again"

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

"I'll talk to you later, you know where I'll be"

"of course" She retreated further into the trees and Negi exited the clearing on the opposite side heading back up towards the school, he was glad he'd told her before they'd met up that he was being followed

"Okay split up, Makie and I will follow Negi-sensei, you two follow her" Ayaka said. The twins sprang into action and ran across the clearing in search of the mystery woman. She'd disappeared from sight.

"Where'd she go?"

"I have no idea"

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" Above them in a tree Nodoka split her diarum ejus into four so she could keep an eye on everyone that was following either her or Negi, the twins wandered away, she made sure they were out of earshot before climbing down and walking towards the school and into the library where Yue was

"He found you then"

"yeah, how did you know?"

"you have twigs in your hair"

"What? Oh crud" she reached up and pulled them out removing any evidence that she'd ever been outside "gone?"

"Yup" Yue took another sip from her juice carton "So what happened?"

"He just wanted to know if I was still up for going to the dance as a couple"

"And?"

"I said yes of course, but I had a close run-in with the Narutaki's they're still looking for me I think" Haruna walked in out of breath "are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"I was ambushed by those twins on my way back from the store" Nodoka giggled

"Sorry, that was my fault"

"I had to out-run them"

"They'll think it was you Negi was talking to…"

"What?"

"We were talking and they tried to follow me but I got away and they ambushed the next person they saw, it might get out that Negi and you are dating…or at least make it back to Incho"

"Great" Haruna said sarcastically

"Hey it'll only be for a few days, until the party"

"And you can obviously deny it anyway" Minutes later Ayaka stormed in

"Haruna-san, what were you doing outside earlier?"

"Uh, coming back from the manga store" she held up a new book she'd bought

"So you weren't in the forest"

"Err, No" Ayaka scowled "were either of you?" she asked turning on Yue and Nodoka, both shook their heads. Ayaka glanced at the sticks on the floor "oh yeah? Then what's with those?" The two girls looked down and cringed inwardly

"Err Incho, there is a tree in here you know" Haruna said pointing to the big tree that stood in the middle "There are twigs everywhere" Makie and the twins ran in, closely followed by Negi who was calling after them

"It's not Paru-san". He stopped dead Ayaka was glaring at and surveying the library group

"Why is this so important to you Ayaka-san?" Haruna asked

"just because! I don't need to answer to you"

"Calm Down" Yue said throwing her empty juice carton away "I think everyone needs to get their facts straight" Nodoka smiled at Yue, she was always so calm. Nodoka shot a fleeting worried look at Negi who shrugged, she nodded and mouthed 'tell them' to him, he nodded and sighed

"Don't bother Yue, there's no point in lying" Nodoka said, everyone looked at her shocked it being the first time she had spoken since Ayaka had arrived. She walked over to Negi who wrapped his arms around her. Ayaka gaped at them.

"Nodoka and I are a couple, we wanted to announce it at the dance but since you seem to be so intent on finding out, here it is, there we said it" Ayaka looked like she was about to cry

"Wow, all those times I heard you two talking and I never once figured it was your voice Honya"

"B-b-but why her?"

"because I love her" Ayaka fainted, everyone anime sweat dropped

"…okay, aside from that how's everyone else about this?"

"Upset but I think we'll cope" Makie said with a sniff

"Okay, now can we ask this remains secret until the dance…" Everyone nodded

_Okay once again, apologising for the ooc-ness and also I can guess that if you've read my other stories you're wondering why I didn't just put them all into one? Well because they are capable of being read on their own, like a linking series of one-shots that don't have to link, any way's review and stay tuned for the next one XD The dance itself…_


End file.
